


i hope you choke

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete kisses Patrick while drunk, and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope you choke

**Author's Note:**

> for the fall out boy creations challenge. the prompt was "i hope you choke on those words that kiss that bottle -- i confess" from "tell that mick". 
> 
> please comment or kudo it if you liked it.

Patrick wasn't still legally allowed to drink, so he watched absently as Pete kept taking sips from his glass. He was drinking wine, Patrick was almost positive. He didn't care much, anyway.

That was, until Pete started acting too weird. He kept kissing his cheeks and fumbling with the younger boy's shirt, mumbling about how much he loved him. Patrick felt special, even though a part of him was positive it was just the alcohol acting up on Pete's behavior.

That was until he kissed him. Like, not in the cheeks. Their lips met and Pete's tasted like wine, and Patrick deepened the kiss hesitantly. He never thought he'd get kissed by him, by no one but Pete, whom he had loved since they had met.

Soon Pete pulled away, though lightly, and kissed him again after taking another sip from the glass. He asked for a refill and the boy in charge did so, trying his best not to raise an eyebrow when Pete kissed Patrick again.

Patrick wanted to believe it wasn't just the alcohol talking. He wanted to believe Pete meant this. "I love you," he whispered, staring deep into the older boy's mocha eyes. He tried not to mind how darkened by the wine they were.

"Love you too," Pete said after burping, and then a fit of coughing took him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," he muttered rather weakly, coughing again.

Patrick took his hand in his and told Andy to take him to the tour bus, hoping Pete would go to bed and not have an inmense hangover in the morning. Andy had pills to help with that, anyway, as the only prudent one of Patrick's bandmates.

Pete muttered about wanting to sleep with Patrick, and his cheeks flushed deep red with that. When Patrick decided to go to the bus, he put some pajamas on and almost fell to the floor when he saw Pete in his bed.

"Pete! What...?"

"Wanted to sleep with you, remember?" Pete muttered hazily, his voice slurred.

"A-Alright," Patrick muttered nervously, hoping this wouldn't turn into something weirder than it already was. He was a fucking virgin, for fuck's sake, and he didn't want to have sex with someone drunk.

Pete, instead, just wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, and kissed his neck sloppily. "You're fantastic," he whispered into Patrick's neck, sighing. The contact made the boy shiver. "I love you."

"You're so good," Patrick said, not very sure on how to do this without fucking up terribly. "I love you so, so much."

They fell asleep that way, muttering vows of love and kissing each other sleepily.

* * *

 

Next day, Pete didn't seem to remember anything. He was a bit confused on why the hell was he on Patrick's bunk, and he wasn't very aware that he had kissed his bandmate the night before.

Patrick kissed his cheek absentmindedly, thinking he'd kiss him back, but was surprised to see Pete staring at him, his brows furrowed slightly. "Pete...?"

"Patrick, what happened last night?"

"You kissed me," Patrick said, fumbling with his fingers nervously. "And told me you loved me."

Pete bit his lip. He didn't really like him that way, if he was being serious. "I -- Patrick, I've never thought of you that way. It was the wine."

"But, you --" But it felt real. The kiss, the words. I didn't think a bottle would change those both. "You."

Pete turned around and shook his head, a vague motion Patrick almost didn't catch.

"I hope you choke," Patrick whispered to seemingly no one before he went to put some clothes on. He had thought, he had thought it was real. Part of him knew it was the alcohol in his system, but now he knew for sure.

And it felt like a kick in the guts. 


End file.
